


Apprentice

by Squid_Ink



Series: Snowflakes and Embers [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Idea - Freeform, OC development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino requests that Sakura take on her student, Uchiha Mio, as an apparentice in medical ninjutsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> OCs (c) Me
> 
> R'n'R

Ino led her team through the gates of Konoha. “Another successful mission, team!” she declared with a clap of her hands. Her three students sighed in relief, slumping down together, back to back. Ino chuckled at them, before nudging her students with her toe. “Alright, get up. We’re going for barbeque!” She shouted and pumped her fist in the air. Mio, Masahiro and Yuuta rose to their feet.

            “Good, I’m starving,” Masahiro said.

            “I’m surprise you’re a member of the Yuhi clan. Considering you eat like an Akimichi,” Ino quipped and earned her a glare from Masahiro.

            “I’m Yuhi through and through! I’m not too shabby with genjutsu!” he shouted. Ino ruffled his hair.

            “I’m just teasing, Masahiro,” she snickered. “Alright, gang, let’s go.” Ino began leading the way and it didn’t take her long to realize that she only had two of her students. “Where’s Mio?” she turned around and saw her third student standing at the edge of the crowd. Mio’s black eyes had gone wide with terror and her normally pale skin was a pasty shade of white that won’t have looked healthy on Sai.

            “She’s going to faint!” Yuuta shouted and made to go towards Mio. Ino was quicker and scooped up the young Uchiha kunoichi before she hit the ground. Ino tsked and shook her head as Yuuta picked up Mio’s glasses.

            “Does that mean barbeque is canceled?” Masahiro whined. Yuuta handed Ino his teammate’s glasses.

            “I’m afraid we won’t be having barbeque as a team. Yuuta, Masahiro, you two go on and celebrate. I’m taking Mio to the hospital.” Ino said and walked through the crow, her long blond ponytail swishing to and fro.

 

 

* * *

 

            Mio woke up and the first thing she saw was the stark white ceiling and the first scent to assault her nostrils were the sterile smell of a hospital room. She groaned and reached for the bedside table, fumbling around until she felt her glasses. She slipped them on. “Where… where am I?” Mio groaned.

            “You’re awake,” Ino said, a warm smile on her face and she placed a cold compress on Mio’s forehead. “You fainted when you saw the crowd.”

            “I’m sorry,” Mio whispered and slowly sat up. “I hate that I’m afraid of crowds. It’s a stupid fear…. but,” Mio muttered, and some of her red hair feel into her eyes, she pushed it away in annoyance.

            “Hey, everyone is afraid of something,” Ino said.

            “But you aren’t afraid of anything!” Mio pointed out. “I can’t even go to the market without breaking into a cold sweat!”

            “I’m afraid of losing people I love,” Ino whispered. “I’m clan leader of the Yamanaka, so their protection… it falls on my shoulders.”

            “But Sai—”

            “He’s my husband, but he isn’t a Yamanaka by birth. Did I ever tell you how my father died?” Ino asked.

            “No… I mean, we never asked. I always just assumed he was alive,” Mio said. “I don’t have any grandparents.”

            “My father died during the Fourth Shinobi World War,” Ino whispered, her blue eyes downcast. “He was at the Shinobi Alliance Headquarters and I was at the front. We were facing Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito and their Juubi. Madara had the Juubi send a bijuu bomb to headquarters, blowing up everyone inside.”

            “I’m sorry…” Mio breathed.

            Ino closed her eyes and allowed the tears to freely fall down her cheeks. “My father was using a telepathy jutsu, he connected Shikamaru to his father and then he spoke to me. He told me I had bloomed into a beautiful flower, and that he loved me very much and always will. I felt him die.” Ino looked at Mio. “It’s a feeling that I never want to feel again. So, I strive to protect my clan, and my team.”

            “Ino-sensei…” Mio began but shook her head. “How did you overcome it?”

            “By striving to protect those I care about. I don’t think I truly overcame it, I just grew use to the ache of missing my father.” Ino said and sat up a little straighter. “Now, tell me honestly, what’s eating you?”

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” Mio muttered and looked away.

            “Don’t make me look through your mind, because I will!” Ino snapped. Mio giggled.

            “I guess it’s just that… I feel weak. I know Uchiha katon jutsu and some suiton jutsu, but I’m still defensive. I’m a support member. Masahiro and Yuuta are always ahead of me. Fighting and I’m just in the background. I feel useless.”

            “You aren’t useless. Support shinobi are very important and you’re sensory ability rivals that of your mother’s. That’s very impressive,” Ino said.

            “But I want to do more! I don’t feel like I’m an amazing kunoichi! Not like you or Hinata-sama or even Tsunade-sama!” Mio sighed. “I just feel so useless!”

            “Hmm… I’ll be right back.” Ino stood and left the room. It didn’t take her long to find who she was looking for. The pink haired medical kunoichi was easy to spot. Especially with her son tailing her. “Sakura!” Ino shouted, waving at her friend as she ran up towards her. Sakura turned, clipboard in hand and so did Kazuki. Ino stopped and looked at Sakura’s son. He looked remarkably like his father; and if Ino was honest with herself, his pale Byakugan eyes unnerved her at times.

            “Ino, what brings you to the hospital? Masahiro and Yuuta get into another fight again?” Sakura chuckled.

            “No. Nothing like that,” Ino said. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to train Mio in medical ninjutsu,” Ino said.

            “I’m already training Kazuki,” Sakura said.

            “Mom, it’s okay,” Kazuki said. “I don’t mind having someone else to train with. Besides, I’m only eighteen months older than Mio-chan.”

            “Mio really needs to be able to excel in something. I would teach her some of the mind jutsu of my clan, but… their Yamanaka jutsu and…” Ino trailed off.

            “I understand. Well, how’s her chakra control?” Sakura asked.            

            “Excellent. I never seen anyone do the tree-climbing exercise so quickly. Got it on her first try,” Ino said. Sakura laughed. “What’s so funny?”

            “I got it on my first try too! Kakashi-sensei was impressed. Alright, I’ll take her on. Tell her to be at my office, at three tomorrow. No later, make sure she understands.”

            “Thank you so much, Sakura!” Ino said and hugged her friend before running back to Mio’s room.

            Mio was just gathering her things when she Ino came in again. “Great news Mio!” Ino said.

            “She’s good to go home,” Shizune butted in.

            “Thanks, Shizune.” Ino said before looking at Mio.

            “What’s the great news?” Mio pushed her glasses up on her nose.

            “Sakura has agreed to take you on as her apprentice, be at her office tomorrow at three in the afternoon. Also, you’ll be studying alongside her son, Kazuki.”

            “Hyuga Kazuki?” Mio’s eyes grew wide.

            “You don’t like Kazuki?” Ino asked.

            “No, I do it’s just… I don’t like his sister,” Mio muttered.

            “Nobody likes Hio, but don’t worry about it. Kazuki is nice, you know that.” Ino smiled before patting her student on the back. “Why don’t you go on home? I don’t think your brother or sister are back from their missions yet. Make sure you tell your parents.”

            “I will,” Mio nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

            Dinner was an oddly quiet affair. Sasuke was sitting and reading his paper, while Karin flipped through the reports from the interrogation unit. Mio poked her chicken with a chopstick. “How was your mission sweet pea?” Sasuke asked, setting his newspaper down.

            “It was good,” Mio muttered.

            “Yuuta didn’t try anything did he?” Karin growled. “I hope you told him what’s good for him if he did.”

            “Oh, n-nothing like that happened, Mom,” Mio stammered, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Yuuta likes me but it’s more like… irunno… puppy love,” Mio finished. Karin snorted.

            “Puppy love my ass,” she growled and pushed her glasses up higher.

            “I do have something… uhm… important to tell both of you,” Mio said. Her parents looked at her. Mio took a deep breathe. “Ino-sensei talked to Sakura-san today and Sakura-san has agreed to take me on as her apprentice. I’m going to be studying medical ninjutsu under her.”

            “Oh! That’s excellent, Mio!” Karin squealed and hugged her daughter. “I’m so proud for you! You know, Sakura studied under Tsunade.”

            “Good, good,” Sasuke said, smiling at his daughter. “I’m glad. You have excellent chakra control, and a sharp mind. Learning medical ninjutsu will be simple.”

            “Don’t cut corners, Mio,” Karin said. “I know you’re pretty good with your Sharingan, but if you want to truly be good at medical ninjutsu you have to put in the hours and study hard. We need more skilled medical ninja.”

            “Do you think… Sakura will teach me how to do the One Hundred Healings?” Mio asked. She remembered hearing stories about the war, and how the Godaime Hokage battled Madara with her legendary power.

            “Possibly,” Sasuke said. “When is Sakura expecting you tomorrow?”

            “Three o’clock,” Mio said.

            “Don’t be late then,” Sasuke warned.

 

 

* * *

 

            Mio looked at the door, the placard on it read _Hyuga Sakura_ and had a picture of a cherry blossom on either side of it. She was about to knock when the door opened. She gulped when she saw Kazuki, his Byakugan activated. “I saw you through the door with my Byakugan,” he said and deactivated his dojutsu. “Sorry if I scared you,” he said a blush coloring his cheeks.

            “No… just… startled me. I wasn’t expecting the door to just open,” Mio said. “Is your mom here?”

            “No. Sudden emergency, but come in. I can get you started at least. I’ve been studying since I was small. So I read a lot of the books and scrolls.” Kazuki said and left for the bookshelf behind him. Mio walked through the open door, closing it behind her before joining Kazuki. “I suggest you start reading this, it’s a basic anatomy book.” Kazuki handed Mio a rather hefty book.

            “All of it?”

            “Yep. If you want to be a medical ninja you have to be rather intimate with the workings of the body. I have an advantage since I can see the skeleton and keirakukei with my Byakugan, but it still doesn’t allow me to see soft tissue like the internal organs,” Kazuki said.

            “When do I get to learn the One Hundred Healings?” Mio asked.

            “That? It’s a seal and it’s extremely advance. You have to siphon of chakra and store it in your forehead. It takes a very fine chakra control. Not everyone can do it. Shizune-san trained under Tsunade and she was never able to achieve it.” Kazuki said.

            “You’re working on it too,” Mio said.

            “Uhm…” Kazuki blushed. “How did you know?”

            “I can sense it. Ordinary sensory types would overlook the fact that you’re diverting a small amount of your normal chakra store to another storage unit. It’s really just a trickle, but I can feel it. I had to be good at sensing chakra to hide from my mom and brother. But I have them beat,” Mio said with a wink.

            “Wow… you are good,” Kazuki said. “Well, I’ll let my mom tell you how to do it then.” Kazuki watched as Mio made herself comfortable on the floor and began to read the book he had handed her.

 

* * *

 

            Three grueling years of balancing missions, team training, family training, and medical training. Mio thought her head would burst and became frustrated as her sister, her teammates and friends seemed to just have lives that didn’t involve constant studying and training. Sakura was a slave driver in Mio’s opinion and many times she considered quitting, but she kept Ino-sensei’s story close to her heart and her parents’ approve as there as well and pushed on.

            It wasn’t too terribly bad. She had Kazuki, who was going through the same rigorous training as she was. They were really close in age too, so it made things easier and more awkward since as the years past their little friendship began to blossom into something more and that frightened Mio more than she was willing to admit. But she truly felt like she found her calling as a medical ninja.

            It was after Sakura had declared that she could no longer teach either of them anything new when it happened.

 

            Mio got out of the shower, and pulled her wet red hair into a hasty bun so it wouldn’t trip too terribly down her back. She cleaned the steam from the mirror and her glasses before putting them on when she saw it. A little lilac rhombus on her forehead. “I did it!” she breathed. She was going to have to wear her headband somewhere else so she could show off her mark, but she did it! She had achieved the One Hundred Healings Seal!

            She snuck into her room, without her sister or brother noticing and shut the door. She squealed in delight as she snuggled into her bed and traced the mark on her forehead. Her window slammed open and she let out a little squeak, glasses hanging from her ears. “Shhh, it’s just me, Mio.”

            “Kazuki!” Mio shoved her glasses back up onto her face and glared at him, Sharingan activating in her fright. “What are you doing here!”

            “I want to…” he noticed the mark on her forehead. “You have it too?”

            “Yep! Just finished it today, what about you?”

            Kazuki pulled his forehead protector off his head. “Yep!”

            


End file.
